


Temptations

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [87]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Crowley, Aziraphale, and food.





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 50. kitchen

"What is this?" Aziraphale asked as he stood within the kitchen that he hadn't even realized existed.

Crowley, attempting to make something of the chaos corral itself into a meal, looked over, and completely without irony or embarrassment, said, "Nothing, Angel. Go sit down at the table."

Aziraphale did not move, not until that particular head tilt and glare landed on him. He listened to noises, curses in long dead languages, until at last, Crowley brought out a plate and bottle of wine, just for him.

"A temptation for you," Crowley said, smirking.

Aziraphale fell a little further into love.


End file.
